1. Field of the Invention
Holder for replaceable signage attached to the back of a chair or seat.
2. Description of Related Art
The backs of loose chairs or fixed seating used in group settings such as arenas, stadiums, convention meeting rooms, theaters, restaurants and the like are ideal surfaces for attaching informational placards for advertising, seat assignment, instructions, entertainment and the like to an audience that will be present long enough to read and digest the information presented. Since such an audience may also have time on their hands, become bored, etc, the placard must be contained in a reasonably vandal resistant holder and be replaceable at low cost, both for refreshing the message, and replacing vandalized holders.
In many venues, the attachment must not leave any residue such as glue or holes in the seat back.
Because the seat backs in many installations lean backwards a few degrees, a sign on the back should be offset to be at least vertical, or preferably, slightly upwardly facing to provide a more normal view for reading.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,174,082, by Miles Pelky, et al, describes a satchel having an open pocket for retaining an advertising panel (FIGS. 6–61 and Col 3 L38–51), and a second pocket 42 for slipping over the back of a chair. The overall function and purpose of Mr. Pelky's invention differs from the present invention. The present invention is intended to have a greater permanence and Mr. Pelky's display pocket is totally unprotected from being tampered with, as his application needs no such protection.
Mr. Pelky's invention is not intended to remain on the chair after occupation. It is to be removed and used as a carrying case (satchel or briefcase like) for convention handouts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,536 by Eugene Du Katz is a laminated structure designed for adhesively attaching to a flat surface for relatively long periods of time. It is suitable only for flat surfaces unless special assembly procedures are employed. Even then it is not suitable for compound curved surfaces. Mr Du Katz placard is laminated using adhesives that permit disassembly. Such adhesives may need refreshing prior to re-assembly. That would be unwieldy high labor to do in the stands of an arena, so re-placing the indicia may require removal to a work shop area. Furthermore, Mr Du Katz placard is glued to the mounting surface. Again, there is the problem of residual glue on the mounting surface and refreshment of the adhesive. Removing any residual glue may require solvents, which would be unsatisfactory in the quantity needed for arena seat washing. Furthermore, the solvent may attack the paint on the seat. Mr. Du Katz intends his invention to be used on restaurant counter tops and similar places. Solvents might be needed to clean up the residual adhesives, but seldom and in small quantities. Also, counter tops are usually made of extremely durable non-painted surfaces such as Formica, glass, or ceramics which are resistant to common solvents and gentle scraping.
For arena and stadium use, his placard is a ready target for vandalism, and may also pick up ugly dirt around the exposed glue at the perimeter.
3. Objects of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to provide a holder for a replaceable placard viewable to the person seated behind a chair or seat in a stadium, arena, or other group setting.
It is another object of the present invention to have the placard as vandal resistant as is practical in view of economic constraints on its construction and installation.
It is another object of the present invention to permit economical changing of the informational placard.
It is another object of the present invention to have alternative embodiments in the details of the construction and use of the disclosed invention also be included within the scope of the claims.
It is another object of the present invention to be capable of holding placards of substantial thickness, thereby permitting the use of holographic, dual image displays, and diffraction displays in which the viewed image changes with the angle of viewing or the quality of ambient lighting.
These objects and others will fulfilled by the descriptions of the invention to be presented herein.